Self-Sacrificing
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Sequel to Selfless. Things have changed. Are we positive that things don't lurk in the shadows? Revenge is a thing not to be toyed with. 'If you wrong us, shall we not revenge' As one powerful man once said. Is there just one more person out there that can prove how terrible a place the world is? Or could things change to show the good side? Who's to know what's really out there..


**Hey guys! As promised, here is your sequel. ^.^ As I was reading through the nice surprise that I left you all on Selfless I noticed something that is pretty important. Yes, this is March. Yes, it says that this is going to be up in May. That was huge typo on my part. I kept thinking that I wrote down March - which is exactly why this is March and this is here and I meant March to begin with - and I didn't. **

**You see, if I started this in May - whether or not I started writing it to get ahead of myself or not - I would have immense trouble with getting this up and written. It would be a lot easier for me to type this up using my school laptop rather than using the desktop during the Summer. I have a lot of things that are going to go on. In June I shall be testing for my 2nd Dan and I will need to work on all my forms (past and present) during that time. I need to help my mother in the garden. I need to walk into town - that is two miles, mind you.**

**So, you get it early! Well, early for what I told you. Right on time for me. **

**I own nothing here except for my original characters. I hope that you can enjoy this as you enjoyed its predecessor. This is also to show you how twisted the people in the world can be, if you all already do not know. **

* * *

_"Action may not bring happiness, but there is no happiness without action."_

**_~William James~_**

* * *

**~Kyoya~**

Things had changed over the past few months. I wasn't completely sure if that was a good thing or not - or if either of them was the right answer. For the most part, however, I was assuming that the changes were for the better. The many pros outweighed the cons.

I let myself lean back in the dark padded seat - leather, and it was the good kind - and observed the two people that were grinning like the devil as they messed with Tamaki. Things had been changing, that was true, but some things never would change. The twins messing with Tamaki just happened to be one of those things.

"Momma! Make them stop! The devils are at it again!" As were the terms that the blonde had put in place, it would seem.

"They wouldn't be at it again if you weren't so easy to get to." I pointed out and stayed as I was. Why should I go and help the fool? He shouldn't let them get him riled like he does. He could deal with Hikaru and Kaoru on his own. "And I wouldn't yell; we are on a plane, after all."

"Take that, boss! We told you that Kyoya wouldn't help you!" The deepness that the tone held suggested that it was Hikaru that was doing the talking this time. I was not under the impression that there was no way to tell the twins apart, like everyone else seemed to be. The tones of both of their voices were one thing that always told me who was talking and who wasn't. Kaoru's voice was slightly elevated - one wouldn't notice on normal occasions, but it was hard not too. It made things even easier when Hikaru's voice was just a tad deeper than one would think upon hearing his brother.

The appearance that they both shared was also an indicator. Yes, they were identical twins. Yes, it was hard to tell them apart. And yes, there were differences. Subtly ones, but they were still there. The most major one was the mischievous glint in Hikaru's eye - it appeared far more than it did in his brother. Then you could add that to all the things that had happened recently. Even close to a year after Kaoru had been rescued, he still looked like he was on deaths door. Not as close as he once had been, but close enough to where it was noticeable to those who looked closely enough.

It had been nine months since we got Kaoru back to us.

"Kyo-chan," I turned my head so I could look at Hunny. The short blonde was just looking at me with wide brown eyes as he clutched his rabbit. Sometimes it bothered me how he could just appear so innocent when it was clear that he was not as such. I didn't let it bother me, though. I knew what Hunny could do, so the best was to keep him happy, "Can Tama-chan continue to call you that when he's with Haru-chan?"

Haruhi and Tamaki were in a relationship without being in a relationship. They did things that couples did, acted like couples did, and, yet, neither of them would admit that they were dating. No matter how often we tried to get them to admit their feelings for each other, nothing seemed to work. It was clear that they had no intention of being with anyone else, however, they were both too stubborn to do anything about it.

"He probably shouldn't, if that's what you mean." I told him honestly. "But you know as well as any of us, Senpai, that neither of them will admit to their relationship. I think that this is just one more way that Tamaki doesn't have to deal with it."

"So... If Tama-chan is with you in his head he doesn't have to deal with being with Haru-chan?"

"That would be correct." I nodded, inwardly wincing at how he had worded that. It certainly could have been worded a little better. I knew that he knew that. I just smiled slightly as I carried on. "Deal with being with her on the level that we all know that they want to be on, however."

The blonde just gave a small nod before turning and skipping away happily, humming a small little tune. It had me raising an eyebrow at the behavior, but it was Hunny, so who was I to judge him? Much, anyway. Honestly, though, who skips on a plane?

"Haruhi!" I turned my head back at the trio of idiots - I would admit that they had their moments (especially Kaoru), but those were rare - to glower at them. Hopefully they would calm down once we were safely on land. It would be a good change of pace from how they were acting now. For the moment, though, I didn't have much hope of that happening.

"Senpai." I turned my head again so that I could look at the only female in our company. She was conveniently ignoring her not-boyfriend as he yelled for her. That was something that I always liked about her; her ability to ignore Tamaki and make him face the music. "When are we landing?" I could practically see the words hanging in her eyes. _Please say soon._

I agreed with her completely.

"I believe we shall be landing within the next hour." I said, checking my watch. The sooner the better.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?" I just continued to look at her. That should be answer enough. That in itself was a question. "Do you think this is a good idea?" The question was hesitant, as if she didn't even know if she should ask it.

"Whatever do you mean, Haruhi?" I questioned, urging her more into the question. It was different, and was something to think of. Which, obviously, she had been doing some thinking on it.

"I mean, is this a goo- Never mind. I just said that." The brunette gave a long sigh before looking at me with questioning eyes. "Is spending our summer vacation in America with Marcus, Dean, Dylan and Daren is really the best idea in the world? Would it have been better if we stayed back home?"

"What brings this on? I thought that you wanted to come on this trip?" She had even gotten her passport and everything ready a couple months in advance.

"I do want to come. It will be amazing; going to California of all places. I never thought I would see America." Then her eyes turned serious once again. "It's just, will Kaoru be okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be okay?" Apart from what had happened in the past. The youngest twin still had nightmares, according to Hikaru. That was no surprise. He would be fine in time, however. He was with us and we wouldn't let anything happen to him. Not again.

Then again, what Haruhi was saying was starting to pique my curiosity. Besides, she needed to be heard out; even if I did tend to treat her like the little commoner she was a lot. I was probably the only one that she could truly have a serious conversation with. As we were talking about Kaoru, she couldn't talk with him, and Mori wasn't one for too much talk.

"Well, Dan," She said his name with such venom that I thought it could have killed him if the man had been able to hear it himself, "Is in prison in the United States, correct?" When I gave a nod she carried on. "Will Kaoru feel safe here? Knowing that."

"To be quite honest, Haruhi, I'm surprised that you even remember that he was brought back to the United States." However, I was positive that none of us truly forgot. Maybe everyone had pushed it to the farthest corner of their mind, but they certainly hadn't forgot. "And I am sure that Kaoru will be fine. He has his good days and his bad days. I am sure that none of that will change here. As long as he doesn't think about it, it shouldn't bother him."

"And he knows that we'll protect him, doesn't he?" Haruhi asked, seeming to pick up on the words that I had left unspoken. When I gave a small nod, she shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry to bother you about this, Kyoya-senpai. Something's just bugging me, I guess. There really isn't even a reason for it."

"I suppose that it's fine. As long as what's bugging you doesn't stop you from enjoying yourself. That is what this is about, you know."

"I know, senpai." She gave a small laugh before she suddenly started being pulled away. "Senpai! What are you doing?!"

"You need to spend some time with your other family, Haruhi." Tamaki's tone was slightly scolding as he talked to her. I watched him drag her towards the back of the plane for a moment or two before letting my gaze drift to the twins that were deep in conversation. It was a good thing that neither of them had been paying attention to the conversation Haruhi and I had been having. Sometimes, having them in their own little world was a good thing.

And, with that, I opened up my laptop. I needed to get some information on some things.

**~Shawn~ **

"Things could have ended better." I murmured to myself, meeting green eyes that seemed almost dead as I looked at myself in a mirror. I was alone and I was talking to myself. Everybody did that at one point or another, but that did not mean they were crazy. I was not crazy.

I was not crazy. I was out for revenge. I would get that.

"Sir, the flight that you asked over will be arriving in about an hour." I narrowed my eyes at the skinny male that had made his way into the room without my noticing. The poor little street urchin. After all this was over, he was going to be dead one way or the other. At least his talents had gone to good use first.

"Are you positive that they are all on there?"

"I believe so, sir." He nodded hesitantly. He carried on hastily as he saw my look. "There are seven people on that plane right now, sir. Other than the flight crew, there are seven people on board. Seven children. That's all I know. I don't know anymore, sir. I'm sor-"

"Enough with your babbling." I ordered sharply, piercing him with a glare. It worked perfectly in shutting him up. "Thank you, _Chase_. Now, leave me be. I need to think." He didn't say a word as he left, my anger threatening him the more he stood near me.

"All of you." I whispered, moving over to my desk and grabbing up a pile of pictures that had been taken two days previous. I held the five cards in my hand as one would hold a hand of playing cards. I could see them all well enough. I had studied them all enough to know who was who, and who wasn't who. I wanted certain ones. "All of you..

"All of you will _pay_. You all did your part to take him." My voice dripped with venom as I spoke, looking at the pictures over and over again; my eyes scanning the faces. Two faces in particular- some of the pictures had them together, alone, or even with a couple other kids. Ones that were clearly of relation to them.

"You and your friends. Get ready to go through hell."

* * *

_"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?"_

**_~William Shakespeare~ _**


End file.
